Un amor para recordar
by MomoKurosaki04
Summary: Toshiro de niño se fue a vivir a París y ahora que vuelve a su pueblo natal conoce a Karin Kurosaki, quien le reta vivir en el pueblo si lo logra ella no participará en las olimpiadas de Londres. Ya que la vida de Toshiro está en París. Karin/Hitsu/Hina.


**UN AMOR PARA RECORDAR**

**BLEACH ES DE TITE KUBO.**

**Aclaro que en está historia habrá mucho Karin/Hitsu/Hina. Ya que no quiero que se enamoren fácilmente tendrán que pasar por muchas cosas los protagonistas para que su amor triunfe. También habrá otras parejas, Matsumoto y Gin serán los padres de Tôshirô. Les aclaro que al inicio hablara de Tôshirô y de Momo, ya después del recuerdo sale Karin, se besará con Tôshirô. Aclaro para que no quiero que me maten y digan que es un Hitsu/Hina.**

**Segunda aclaración: En mi estado eran considerados Tlajomulco y Zapotlanejo pueblos, pero debido a que los modernizaron los hicieron municipíos eso pasará en la historia de ser un pueblo lo quieren hacer un municipios.**

**Capitulo I REGRESO**

Era un día cálido como cualquier otro en el pueblo de Karakura siempre era un lugar pacífico por lo general o era lo que la mayoría de la gente creía. Todo el mundo se conocía y se llevaban bien. Momo Hinamori se encontraba sentada en una banca de la plaza del pueblo, viendo a las parejas que se encontraban platicando alegremente, el viento soplaba y la brisa la refrescaba, la hacían sentirse melancólica, suspiró llena de nostalgia. Ya que mientras observaba encantada como los niños jugaban alegremente Momo no sabía el motivo por el cuál desde hace una semana empezó a soñar con su mejor amigo de la infancia Tôshirô Hitsugaya. A pesar de que hacía diez años que no lo veía soñaba con él. Con su regreso al pueblo y que le cumpliría la promesa que le hizo hace años, cuando eran unos niños de nueve años. Momo sabía que era ilógico e infantil pensar que su mejor amigo volviera y le cumpliera la promesa de casarse y estar juntos por siempre.

—_Que hermoso atardecer, ¿No lo crees Shiro-Chan? _—_le preguntó una pequeña Momo de nueve años de edad, que se encontraba maravillada observando el atardecer tan hermoso, mientras desfrutaba de una rica y jugosa sandía, a lado de su apuesto y gruñón novio Tôshirô, o como ella le llamaba de cariño Shiro-Chan._

_Pero fue un grave error por que el albino de ojos verde turquesa odiaba y despreciaba con todas sus fuerzas que lo trataran como un niño pequeño a pesar de tener nueve años, se creía un adulto y no un bebé por tal motivo le reventaba el hígado que le llamará Shiro-Chan. Por que lo hacía sentir como un débil e inofensivo bebé cosa que según él no era._

_Le empezó a salir una pequeña vena en su perfecta sien, en señal de enojo e irritación, miró con fastidio a su novia que sabía perfecta mente que odiaba el sobrenombre que le puso y le gritó a todo pulmón cercas de sus oídos:_

—_Es Tôshirô o Hitsugaya para ti, ¿cuántas veces debo repetírtelo? Momo moja camas._

_La pequeña castaña de ojos cafés, lo miró sorprendida por que ella también odiaba ese sobrenombre tan ridículo y cruel que le puso su amado novio, infló sus mejillas y le dio un buen manotazo en el hombro a su novio, le miró llena de indignación y le replicó tiernamente:_

—_¡NO me grites, Shiro-Chan! Que no ves que es mi apodo para ti, mi futuro esposo, mi mamá le dice terroncito a mi papá y tu mamá le dice tigre al tuyo y yo a ti Shiro-Chan. ¿si quieres le quito el Chan? Pero no te enojes. _—_se defendió la pequeña._

_Se acercó a él y le besó en la mejilla, haciendo que Tôshirô se sintiera incomodo, se sonrojó, la jaló y la besó tiernamente en los labios. Como eran niños sus besos eran tiernos, castos, no había nada de impuro, ni escandaloso en ellos._

—_¡Saben a sandía, que rico! Mira moja camas no me gusta que me llames Shiro-Chan. ¡Es para un niño! y yo no soy un niño, ¡SOY UN HOMBRE!. _—_Trató de hacerla entender por todos los medios que no le llamará de esa manera, se cruzó de brazos con una vena en la sien._

_Ya que por más que le dijera que odiaba ese sobrenombre ella insistía en llamarlo de esa manera, pero él no se quedó atrás y le puso el sobrenombre perfecto para su desquite "moja camas"._

—_¡No me digas moja camas! _— _infló cómicamente sus mejillas _— _Hace mucho que no la mojo, si no me crees ve a preguntarle a mi mamá. _—_se defendió nuevamente la pequeña. _—_Shiro-Chan es lindo y tierno como tú. _—_le señaló con su dedo acusadora mente._

—_Los niños no tenemos nada de lindos y tiernos, por lo menos yo !NO!._

_La castaña le replicó enojada por su falta de tacto odiaba que la tratara como una tonta bebé que sigue mojando su cama, ¿qué tenía de malo qué los niños fueran tiernos? Para el albino era la muerte al parecer._

—_Moja camas es más humillante y feo, no me gusta. _—_Se volvió a quejar indignada y pateó el suelo infantilmente. _—_Por tu culpa Ichigo y los demás me dicen así, en vez de que seas tierno conmigo y me busques un lindo sobrenombre, me pones el más feo de todos. _—_Le golpeó en el brazo._

_Ya que era cierto todos se burlaban de ella y la imitaban groseramente mojando la cama, claro que lo hacían cuando no estaba cercas de su novio por que conocían al carácter de Tôshirô y mejor se callaban, pero cuando no los veía la pobre Momo no se la acababa con ellos. Sólo Rukia, Karin y Tatsuki la defendían y los golpeaban por llamarla de esa manera. Tôshirô alzó una ceja y apretó el puño, mataría a esos idiotas por reírse de su moja camas, sólo él tenía ese derecho nadie más._

—_¿Qué marido voy a tener? De seguro uno malo y cruel. Ya no te quiero Shiro-Chan, mejor me buscaré a otro esposo que si sea cariñoso y no malo, cruel y gruñón como tú. ¡Cortala, ya no quiero ser tu novia!._—_ Comentó infantilmente mientras hacía con sus manos un ademán en forma de tijeras, para romper ese lazo._

_Tôshirô la miró e ignoró, ya que no le hizo la menor gracia de que Momo se fuera a buscar a otro esposo, ella le pertenecía a él y nadie más. Sobre su cadáver la dejaría irse de su lado para que se fuera con otro. Una idea cruzó por su mente y sonrió con picardía._

—_Tú me perteneces, sólo a mí me debes de querer, moja camas ya nadie te dirá así, ya que mataré a quién se atreva. Espera aquí voy por algo para que recuerde quién es tu dueño y mandes a volar a los idiotas que se quieran pasar de listos contigo._

_Tôshirô se fue corriendo a dirección a su casa, una vez que llegó entró directo a la cocina donde su madre se encontraba cocinando alegremente. Tôshirô en otras circunstancias abría impedido que su madre cocinara por lo mal que lo hacía, siempre pensó que debían arrestarla por lo mala cocinera que era ya que sus platillos eran un verdadero crimen y tortura para quién los probara menos para ella claro. Como nadie quería verla triste se comían más a fuerzas que nada la comida que tan dedicada preparaba, a pesar de que siempre su padre Gin Ichimaru y él terminaran enfermos del estomago, todo con tal de dibujar una sonrisa en el hermoso rostro de Rangiku Hitsugaya._

_Tôshirô hederá el apellido materno, ya que fue la condición que su abuelo el capitán Hitsugaya. Dio como requisito a Gin para que pudiera casarse con su hermosa y amada hija. Tôshirô tenía el cabello albino como su padre, los ojos verdes turquesa como su difunda abuela materna y como bien decían todo el mundo heredó la belleza de la madre. Ya que Gin no era un hombre muy atractivo que digamos, pero su belleza era interior como decía su querida esposa._

—_Mamá entregame tu anillo de compromiso _—_gritó a todo pulmón, sin pena alguna como si fuera algo natural, así no más y su madre le miró con ternura y se asombró de verlo tan decidido, le dedicó una radiante sonrisa a su hijo y le acarició el rostro y después le besó, haciendo que el albino se sonrojara y enojara por las caricias de su madre._

—_¿Para qué lo quieres?_—_ preguntó con una traviesa sonrisa, que hizo nuevamente sonrojar al pequeño. _—¡_Se lo piensas dar a alguna niña en especial!. _—_No era una pregunta era una confirmación y soltó una carcajada al ver a su hijo incomodo y sonrojado, parecía un tomate. Pero se puso sería después de reír un rato._

—_Sí, sé lo voy a dar a Momo, mi futura esposa. Quiero que cuando lo vea siempre me recuerde. _—_Contestó al final muy decidido._

_Su madre suspiró y le volvió a besar con cariño, le despeinó divertida apesar de las protestas de su pequeño._

—_Momo me agrada para que sea mi futura hija, pero no puedo darte mi anillo de compromiso, lo siento amor. _—_Decía mientras acariciaba con cariño y adoración su anillo de compromiso ya que para la rubia era muy valioso, ya que representa el romance que sostuvo con su Gin y por todo lo que tuvieran que pasar para que su amor triunfara a pesar de la adversidad._

_Tôshirô la miró con ceño fruncido le iba a replicar a su madre que no fuera egoísta y que era un asunto serio pero su madre se lo impidió y habló antes que él ya que lo conocía bien y sabía que le contestaría. Como lo veía como un bebé no quería explicarle lo que significaba para ella ese anillo. Ya que creyó que no lo entendería por ser tan pequeño._

—_Tampoco puedo darte mi argolla de bodas, a estado en la familia Ichimaru por más de seis generaciones._—_ Además que su suegra la mataría si se enterará que se lo dio a su hijo y esté lo perdió, ya que a pesar de ser una mujer alegre y extrovertida, Rangiku no se llevaba bien con su amada suegra, y ni que decir de su suegro. Prefería enfrentarse al Diablo con un palo antes de hacerlos enojar. Pero como vio a su hijo tan decidido se le ocurrió la idea de mandarlo con su padre._

—_Mejor ve a pedírselos a tu abuelo. _—_lo mandó sonriente ya que sabía de antemano que su padre jamás le negaría algo a su hijo por algo era su nieto favorito al decir verdad era el único, pero le amaba como si fuera su propio hijo._

—_¡Eso haré mamá! _—_El rostro de Tôshirô se iluminó, abrazó y besó a su madre y se fue corriendo al cuarto de a su amado abuelo, le llamaba capitán Hitsugaya que en su juventud fue un gran capitán del ejercito y fuerza armada. se llamaba igual a su abuelo, de hecho era la reencarnación de él a excepción de su cabello que era rubio y ahora estaba cubierto de canas por el pasó del tiempo._

—_¡Papá! ¡Entregame el anillo de compromiso de la abuela! Es para Momo tu futura hija. _— _Habló feliz e ilusionado._

_Su abuelo a pesar de tener un carácter fuerte y frío, se le enternecieron los ojos al ver a su nieto, era su debilidad. Jamás lo había visto así de contento y decidido. Le sonrió, se levantó de su silla, sacó de la caja fuerte de su cuarto una caja de terciopelo, en su interior estaba un anillo de diamantes y una argolla. Se quitó la suya y se la entregó a su nieto junto a la argolla de su amada esposa. Para cualquier persona sería ilógico pero Tôshirô entendía a su nieto, ya que él desde que vio a su esposa Rangiku a los diez años sabía que sería la madre de sus hijos, algo le decía que debía darle la argolla a su nieto y conservar el anillo para su hijo Hyorunmaru. Pero decidió darle ambos a su nieto era lo correcto, si no mataría a su pequeño Shiro-Chan, lo torturaría hasta la muerte por perder algo tan valioso._

—_Esté anillo se lo di a tu abuela Rangiku Matsumoto hace más de treinta y cinco años, cuando nos casamos ella murió joven, era la mujer más hermosa del Universo. _—_Tôshirô notó el sentimiento de amor y nostalgia por parte de su abuelo, quién señaló una fotografía donde posaba junto a ella. Era idéntica a su madre pero su abuela tenía los ojos verdes y su madre azules._

—_Estás argollas llevan más de nueve generaciones en la familia Hitsugaya. Se las pensaba dar a tu tío Hyorinmaru. Pero tú se las ganaste, ¡casate con esa niña o si no te mataré! _—_le amenazó con voz asesina, letal y hizo que Tôshirô tragara saliva, quiso dar un paso a atrás, pero su orgullo se lo impidió, quería demostrar que era un hombre, no un niño._

—_No te preocupes Momo es la mujer de mi vida. Si me los das me iré a estudiar a Francia y viviré contigo hasta que terminé la carrera._

—_Terminaras el Doctorado, si no quieres entrar al ejercito que una tradición familiar. Bien acepto ¡Ya quiero ver la cara de tu estúpido padre cuando se entere! _—_sonrió ampliamente y Tôshirô sabía que su padre lo mataría ya que le amaba y no lo quería lejos de él._

_Ya que por su padre Gin no podía vivir en Francia de donde eran originarios su esposa e hijo. Por negocios y responsabilidad debía permanecer en el pueblo de Karakura. Uno de los tantos motivos por los cuáles su suegro le odiaba con fuerzas enfermizas. Por alejarlos de su lado, para traerlos a vivir en ese sucio y asqueroso pueblo, como él por rencor decía pero en el fondo quería tanto a Gin como al pueblo de Karkura._

_Después de hacer el trato con su abuelo salió disparado de la casa y regresó a lado de Momo, que lo esperaba tiernamente, le sonrió al verlo regresar._

—_Te tardaste ¿a dónde fuiste? _— _preguntó con curiosidad._

_Tôshirô no le contestó, se hincó ante la pequeña castana, le tomó su manita y se la besó, carraspeó, mostrándose incómodo y un poco raro. Pero tomó una bocanada de aire y le propuso con sus mejillas sonrosadas:_

—_¡Momo Hinamori! ¿Te gustaría pasar el resto tu vivda a mi lado? ¿quieres ser mi esposa? _—_sacó el anillo de su abuela, se lo colocó en su dedito, como le queda grande Tôshirô se quitó su cadena de oro blanco y se los púso ahí, la besó con ternura._

—_¡Sí! Sí quiero casarme contigo Tôshirô Hitsugaya. Aún que me digas moja camas ¡Sí quiero ser tu esposa!. Lloró de alegría y le besó con cariño. _

_Tôshirô le puso la cadena en su cuello y con otro tierno beso selló su pacto de amor con la pequeña. Estaban comprometidos, cuando crecieran se casarían y la llevaría a Paris su país natal, donde se conocieron y se casaron sus padres. _

— _Shiro-Chan ¿de verdad me llevaras a Francia?_

—_Te llevaré a donde tú quieras y me casaré contigo moja camas. Lo juro, aún que sea li último que haga en mi vida, nada impedirá que seamos felices y te llave de luna de miel a Francia a mi amada esposa. ¡Te amo Momo Hinamori!._

—_¡Yo también te amaré por siempre Tôshirô!._

Cada vez que Momo recordaba ese momento sus ojos no podían impedir que unas lágrimas resbalaran por su rostro. Se sentía patética con el hecho de que ese fue el momento más hermoso de su vida. Momo no sabía cuál era el momento más doloroso en su corta vida, si el día en que le diagnosticaron Leucemia Linfocítica Aguda, Cáncer en la sangre, que en su caso era terminal. O el día en que se fue su amado Tôshirô Hitsugaya a estudiar a Francia.

Se quedó sola y triste, a pesar de tener buenos amigos, Momo decidió aislarse de ellos no quería que le tuvieran lastima, se alejó de todos a pesar de que todos por su tierno carácter la querían y apreciaban, para Momo su vida se terminó el día que le diagnosticaron cáncer. Según el medico que la trataba era un milagro que siguiera viva, ya que pensaban que moriría a los doce años. Al parecer gracias a los medicamentos que tomaba y a las quimioterapias a las que se sometía logró vivir más de lo esperado.

Al parecer le quedaban alrededor de cuatro o cinco años con lo mucho, siempre y cuando siguiera cuidándose como hasta ahora, de lo contrario no le daban más que dos años de vida. Ya que su cuerpo estaba muy enfermo y cansado de tanta quimioterapia que se hacía para eliminar de manera fallida el cáncer.

Momo Hinamori tiene diecisiete años castaña, ojos color chocolate, muy baja de estatura para su edad, excesisavamente delgada y muy demacrada. Fácilmente cualquier persona que la viera creería que padece de Bulimia o Anorexia, por qué su rostro siempre reflejaba cansancio pero a pesar de todo era una niña muy tierna y alegre. Nadie sabe el secreto de su enfermedad.

Momo se dirigió a su casa cuando de repente observó como un apuesto chico albino de ojos verde turquesa, acababa de bajarse de una lujosa camioneta cuatro por cuatro. El pulso de Himanori empezó a celerarce no había duda era su Shiro-Chan, sus ojos no la engañaban era él, por fin regresó al pueblo. Momo corrió a su lado y se abalanzó a sus brazos con lágrimas en sus ojos de felicidad.

—Shiro-Chan! ¡por fin regresaste! ¡Bienvenido a casa!— Expresó su alegría entre sollozos, el albino la miró raro.

Mientras Hinamori se calmaba, Tôshirô la contempló, no la reconoció pero al instante la recordó era Momo, la moja camas, su novia de la infancia, ya no era una niña si no una mujer, demasiado delgada para su gusto, pero se alegró de ver que su mejor amiga no le olvidaba. Momo se dio cuenta de que Tôshirô no emitía ningún sonido, se sonrojó y se apartó rápidamente de él. Agachó su mirada, no podía creer que hizo semejante escena a su amigo, quién al parecer no la recordaba.

—¡Momo! ¡estás más hermosa de lo que recordaba! —Por su falta de emoción decidió darle un halago a su amiga, sonrió al ver que tenía la cadena con los anillos en el, sonrió alegremente, ya que podría pedírselos o se los podría comprar para que su abuelo no lo asesinará.

—Shiro-Chan, tú también te has puesto muy guapo. —Comentó con sus mejillas sonrosadas, Tôshirô soltó un gruñido por oír su estúpido sobrenombre y por que la castaña parecía un tomate.

—Es Hitsugaya para ti, Momo moja la cama.

—Que malo eres, ya no mojo la cama.

—Tal vez no, pero actúas como una bebé de cinco años.

Momo infló sus mejillas, pateó el suelo y después le dio un suave golpe a Tôshirô en señal de desagrado.

—¿Cuánto llegaste?

—Ayer por la noche.

—Desde a noche y no me buscaste. —Le recrinó ofendida y asombrada, ya que ella pensaba que iría enseguida a buscarla.

—Creí que ya no vivías en el pueblo, como ya no contestabas ni mis cartas, ni mis llamadas. —Se defendió el albino, era muy incómodo para él volver a verla y hablarle nuevamente, ya que estaba enojado e herido con ella, por que no volvió a contactarlo y ahora ella se indignaba de que él no la buscara.

Momo se puso nerviosa, ya que como pensó que moriría cortó toda comunicación con él y al parecer fue un gran error, desvió su mirada, empezó a jugar con sus dedos nerviosamente. Tôshirô al ver su nerviosismo, cambió de tema.

—Fue un placer verte de nuevo Momo.— Hizo una leve inclinación para despedirse de ella.

—¿A dónde vas?— Momo no quería que se fuera quería hablar con él de tantas cosas.

—A comprar unas cosas e ir a ver a mi madre en el SPA. ¿quieres acompañarme? —Preguntó muy cortes.— Podríamos hablar y ponernos al corriente de lo que han sido nuestras vidas.

—No tengo que regresar a casa.— Su voz reflejaba su tristeza.

Ya que no quería separarse de él. Pero debía volver para ayudar a su madre a preparar la comida, ya que para ganar dinero extra vendía cena y un rico menudo por las mañanas.

—Iré a verte al rato, ya que me desocupe de mi madre.— Le cerró el ojo, ya que la veía como una chica más y esperaba de corazón que fuera una gran amiga como lo fue en la niñez.

—Claro, ven a verme cuando quieras. —Su rostro se iluminó ya que ella deseaba pensar que no la buscó porque estaba ocupado, se alegró de ver que podrían ser nuevamente amigos y tal vez podría vivir feliz cercas de él.

Momo se marchó con una gran sonrisa en sus labios y sus ojos que reflejaban tristeza ahora mostraban esperanza. Una chica de cabello contempló perpleja la escena, no podía creer que existiera un chico capaz de superar a su hermano Ichigo en ser tan bruto con las mujeres. Tôshirô la miró a Momo irse contenta. Pero una voz le sacó de sus pensamientos:

—¡Que bárbaro! ¡el nuevo Don Juan de Marco a llegado! —comentó con sarcásmo y mirando al albino —¿Dime realmente vienes desde la ciudad y del país del amor? ¡o vienes de Alaska! Eres igual de sensible que un oso polar.

— ¿Tú quién eres la doctora corazón o solo eres mentometodo?.— Preguntó molesto por los comentarios sarcasticos de la morena, además la miró fijamente a sus ojos negros, no le era para nada conocida, pero lo que tenía de hermosa lo tenía de cínica.—¿Quién rayos seres tú?.

—¡Soy Karin Kurosaki! La niña que te pateó el trasero de niños.— Contestó con una amplía sonrisa al ver la cara de asombro del albino.

—¿Qué no eres un niño? ¡por todos los Dioses pareces un niño!, ¿realmente eres mujer? —le cuestionó mientras le tocaba los pechos.

Ya que recordaba a un hermano de Ichigo que le buscaba para jugar a Fútbol con él y que cada vez que hacía algo que no le gustara le golpeaba, lo consideraba un delincuente en potencia, le remordió la conciencia el saber ahora que era una chica, ya que antes se agarraba a golpes con ella, creyendo que era un chico, y para acabarla siempre le ganada y era menor que él por cuatro años, se quería golpear en la cabeza, pero ahora que la observaba bien era hermosa, tenía un buen cuerpo para tener quince años. Además que tocar su busto le complació, ya que era muy suave al tacto, se imaginó como sería tocarlo sin prenda alguna.

La morena le abofeteó fuertemente por tocarle sus senos, y lo miró horrible por que ella creía que para sus quince años tenía un buen cuerpo. No era tan voluptuoso, pero tampoco tan plano como el albino decía, eso la enojo además le confirmó que era un estúpido para las mujeres.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso?— le reclamó mientras se llevo su mano a su mejilla, ya que si le dolió el golpe pero por su orgullo no lo demostró.

—¡Por pervertido y mano larga! ¿Querías otro motivo? Degenerado. —Le alzó la voz pero sin gritar.

—Sólo quería comprobar que fueran de verdad, ¡Por Dios, si que estas plana! Hasta una niña de primaria tiene más que tú.— Le resaltó con sarcasmo mientras esbozaba una sonrisa al ver como se sonrojaba la morena. De hecho ahora que lo pensaba todas las mujeres eran planas a comparación de su madre.

Además estaba acostumbado a convivir con mujeres mayores que él, por lógica ya desarrolladas, maduras y menos escandolosas como la morena que tenía frente de él. Sacudió la cabeza para poder pensar con claridad, esa chica apenas la conocía y ya lo trataba como si fueran grandes amigos de toda la vida. La observó por un largo rato, cada vez que la veía sus ojos se clavaban en su pecho o en sus bien formadas piernas, la contempló como si fuera un objeto al que fuera comprar, con ojo crítico y aún que no le agrade la chica pasó con creces la prueba, la encontró más apetecible que Momo. No la consideró fea a su ex novia, si no por su extrema delgadez no le gustó nada.

—Te diré que tú no eres muy alto, ni galán que digamos. — Contraatacó la morena con voz hirviendo de indignación.

Ella aprovechó que él la observaba para mirarle. El chico ante todo, tenía que admitir la morena muy a su pesar, que era bastante atractivo. Tenía el cabello plateado, sus ojos eran de un verde peculiar color turquesa, eran bellos, y qué decir de su rostro la verdad es que era bastante guapo, el típico chico que provocaba que le voltearan a ver y más de una babeara por él.

De hecho la morena sabía que debía tener un buen club de fans, o siempre provocar que más de una mujer se disputaran por estar cercas de él o simplemente llamar su atención. Pero a pesar de ser un chico guapo que trae a las mujeres por su físico, era más que evidente que no era una persona especialmente habladora, ni mucho menos una persona que fuera conocida por su habilidad para hacer amigos y ser encantador. Esas cualidades no las tenía en las venas y era una lastima que no fuera ni la mitad de alegre que su progenitora, si lo hiciera sería un estuche de monerías.

Vestía un elegante traje negro, en combinación con una camisa azul. Sus zapatos negros e impecables. La imagen de un atractivo hombre de negocios o de un artista. Demasiado arreglado para vivir en un pueblo al cuál querían convertir en municipio. Su elegancia desencajaba con el resto de los chicos del pueblo, quienes suelen estar vestidos de vaqueros, o los más delicados unos finos jersey y camisas de vestir o de algodón. Karin dudó que Tôshirô fuera a renunciar a vivir en una gran capital como París, Francia. Para irse a vivir a un insignificante pero hermoso pueblo, como anhelaban sus padres.

Se veía que era serio, responsable y alguien muy inteligente. Eso le agrado, esperaba que fuera un hombre racional con que fuera fácil de tratar.Y no un niño problema, como tenía la pinta, Karin clavó sus mirada en sus perfectos labios, se veían tan apetecibles, que se reprendió a si misma ya que era raro que un chico le gustara, todos los veía como amigos nada más, debía irse con cuidado o terminaría ilusionada de la persona equivocada.

—¿Qué has dicho? —alzó su perfecta ceja en señal de disgusto. Para romper el incómodo silencio entre ambos, se miraron fijamente a los ojos.

—Bueno olvidemos de eso, no sé quién es más insensible con las mujeres tú o Ichi-Nii.

—Como te atreves a compararme con ese estúpido. —Ya que le desagrado por completo que lo comparará con su detestable hermano, si bien no tenía nada en contra de él, pero no le consideraba listo como lo era él.

—Tienes toda la razón, tú ni a la pantorrilla de Ichi-Nii le llegas.

Sonrió al ver que le iba a responder, pero viró su rostro y observó que era tarde, tenía el tiempo justo para llegar al SPA Rangiku, donde la dueña era la madre del albino gruñón, su sonrisa se amplió más al ver la camioneta de Tôshirô y sin pena alguna se subió a la camioneta, dejando a un Tôshirô enojado e indignado.

—¿Quién te invitó a subir?— habló lo mas tranquilo que pudo.

—Tú y me vas a llevar al SPA que voy tarde, así que deja de hablar y muévete.— Le ordenó coquetamente mientras le sonreía sin descaro alguno.

—No pienso llevarte, de modo que te me vas bajando. —Le abrió la puerta para que se bajara, no le costaba nada llevarla ya que él iba para el mismo sitio, pero le irritó que le ordenara, nadie le ordenada nada y menos una chiquilla mandona.

—¿No me vas a llevar?— le preguntó con falsa inocencia.

—¿Eres sorda? Ya te dije que no.

—Bien, como quieras.— Si no fuera por que iba tarde le diría que fuera por donde vino, pero miró las llaves estaban puestas, de manera que se pasó al lado del conductor, encendió la camioneta y arrancó, dejando a un Tôshirô impactado y se asombró al ver que se paró en la esquina.

—Vienes o te quedas, —le gritó contenta por la travesura que estaba haciendo, sintió la adrenalina recorrer su cuerpo cuando vio que corrió el albino con el ceño fruncido y con una vena bien marcada en su sien, entró y cerró la puerta fuertemente. La miró con enfado y le gritó:

— Esto es un robó y un secuestro, a demás te falta un año para que consigas tu permiso de conducir.

—Cálmate, respira— sonrió con descaro ya que parecía fiera enjaulada —¿Qué harás demandarme? Denúnciame.

—Eso haré, interprondré una queja con el oficial del pueblo.

Ese comentario hizo que soltará una fuerte carcajada la morena ya que el policía del pueblo era nada más que el playboy Shunsui Kyôraku. Nanao Ise su asistente era la que se encargaba del orden en el pueblo, ya que como era un pueblo tranquilo Shunsui se la pasaba bebiendo, conversando con hermosas mujeres, descansando en el SPA, cosa que hacía enfurecer a Nanao, quién a base de golpes lo hacía comportarse. Pero cuando la situación lo merecía y amerita se comportaba como un gran oficial. Por eso sonrió la morena, pero la idea de que Nanao se pusiera a sermonearla no le agradó nada por eso ignoró el enojo del albino. Cambiando de tema rápidamente ya que por lo visto si era capaz de hacerlo.

—Mira Tôshirô, para que yo secuestre a alguien deberías ser Brad Pitt u Orlando Bloom, y como no eres ninguno de ellos no te emociones.

Tôshiro la miró con fastidio y se le ocurrió una manera de como regresarle el golpe. Ya que debía de admitir que no era tan golpeadora como de niña, pero si sus sarcásticos comentarios le dejaban un mal sabor en la boca.

—¿Cómo está Yuzu? Según recuerdo ella era muy hermosa y tierna, ¿No que otras? Estás segura de que no eres un hombre y que no te operaste para ser una chica, porqué estás plana. —Dio en el blanco, ya que ella se sonrojó y apretó fuertemente el volante, se mordió el labio para no decirle que se muriera.

—¿Quieres que te demuestre que soy una chica?

—Claro, ¿te vas a desnudar? —preguntó con picardía y cínismo. Pero a la vez deseoso de verla desnuda.

—No, haré esto.

Paró la camioneta en la entrada del SPA, ya que como condujó a toda velocidad llegaron rápidamente. Lo tomó por el cuello de la camisa y le besó apasionadamente, mientras sus manos recorrían su cuerpo con descaro, sin permitir que él la tocara, la morena dominó el beso por completo, se separaron por falta de aire, le sonrió con satisfacción.

—¿Qué dices soy un niño o una mujer? Pero tú dices ser un hombre pero eres un mal besador, besas como un perro esquimal. Adiós perdedor.— Salió corriendo de la camioneta dejando a un Tôshirô sonrojado, ya que nunca lo habían besado de esa manera y esa niña le sacaba de sus casillas.

Se asombró de que en vez de golpearlo, le contestó y retó, pero nadie le llamaba perdedor y vivía para contarlo. La haría pagar por su osadía, ya vería Karin Kurosaki, que nadie jugaba con Tôshirô Hitsugaya.

¡Parecía un ermitaño! por su maldito carácter gruñón, pero eso si, sería el primer ermitaño en usar zapatos y vestir ropa de un afamado diseñador de modas. Lo bueno fue que sacó el buen gusto de la moda de su madre o era lo que creía la morena, sin saber que Eliza la novia de Tôshirô le obligaba a usar esa ropa, ya que el albino era sencillo a la hora de vestir, pero como decía su novia eres un corredor de bolsa, casi el director de banca privada y patrimonial, debes vestirte a la altura, que no era un niño y con solo nombrar la palabra niño, hicieron que albino se vistiera según su trabajo le exigía.

Tôshirô a sus diecinueve años, tenía un doctorado en Economía y Finanzas, de la Universidad más prestigiosa de Francia y fue de visita a ver a su padres al pueblo de Karakura, sin saber que su vida cambiaría por completo.

Karin entró barriéndose a la recepción, saludó amablemente a Rangiku y le espetó indignada:

—Cada vez que hablas de tu "adorado" bebé, siempre me imaginé a un niño lindo y tierno, no a un ... —Soltó un gemido de frustración y la rubia la miró con curiosidad, ya nadie sabía que ayer llegó su hijo.

—Ya lo conociste, ¿verdad que es un amor? —Habló con una dulce sonrisa en sus labios.

—No es un hígado reventado, con la sensibilidad de un oso polar. Besa como un perro esquimal. —Se quejó amargamente.

—No es verdad, ¿Cómo qué te besó?— Exclamó con curiosidad, ya que sabía que su hijo tenía una odiosa novia francesa, ahijada de su venerada suegra.

—Él me retó— le contó todo sonrojada. —Tu hijo se portó tan frío con Momo que juro que vi pingüinos a su alrededor.— Le acusó sin pena alguna, ya que existía mucha confianza entre la rubia y la morena.

—Igual de sensible que mi padre, creo que es su reencarnación.— Cruzó los brazos indignada.— ¿Besa bien mi bebé?— Preguntó con curiosidad además que Karin no notó la llegada de su hijo.

—Sí, supongo que besa bien, fue mi primer y si le dices a tu bebé, no te volveré a hablar. Además ya te dije besa como un perro esquimal. —Le amenazó con el puño cerrado.

—Yo decirle a mi bebé , ¿me consideras una chismosa? "además tú se lo estas diciendo" —pensó alegremente ya observó a su hijo sonrojarse. —¿Te gustó? Mi hijo verdad.

—No, es un niño mimado y ególatra, lo besé por que me tenía harta, debería Gin darle lecciones de como portarse con una dama.

—¿No te gustó mi bebé?— Volvió a preguntar con más curiosidad.

—Bueno, es guapo pero es un hurón, cruel, sin sentimientos, estúpido y engreído enano, príncipe de pacotilla, me recuerda a Ichi-Nii.

—¿Cuántas veces debo repetirte que no me compares con él?— Gritó furiosos el albino, haciendo que el rostro de Karin se sonrojara estrepitosamente.

Karin le miró de hito en hito, con una extraña expresión en el rostro ya que se moría de la pena de que escuchara que fue su primer beso y que dijo que le gusto. Pero recobró la compostura y exclamó:

—Rangiku, te apuesto lo que quieras a que tu hijo no sirve para vivir en el pueblo es un principito de pacotilla, que teme ensuciarse sus preciosas manos.

—¿Por qué lo dices? Mi bebé no es principito de pacotilla es un príncipe de hielo que es muy diferente.— Defendió a su hijo y a la vez quería ver como iba a reaccionar su hijo quién apretó los puños enojado por el comentario de la morena.

—Admítelo tu padre y tu suegra lo echaron a perder, ya no quiere ensuciarse sus manos trabajando, ni que decir de sus zapatos italianos y su costosa ropa de marca.

—No digas eso de mi bebé.

—Lo ves con ojos de amor, y te niegas a ver que ya no es el niño que solía ensuciarse en el campo después de trabajar y al que salían ampollas en sus manos por labrar la tierra ahora es un pricipito de pacotilla.

—¿Quién eres tú para juzgarme y hablar de esa manera de mí? Tú no me conoces, te demostraré enana plana, que soy capaz de sobreviviré en el pueblo con el salario de un empleado normal.

—¿Hablas en serio o sólo por hablar?— Ante le mirada asesina que le lanzó el albino, Sonrió con la idea de verlo trabajar, —Durante tres meses completos e iras a la Universidad como los demás, no utilizaras tus conocimientos en la banca para generar dinero extra, sin que tus padres y abuelos te den dinero. —Le retó con osadía.

—Tres meses, estás loca me van a nombrar Director de Banca Privada y Patrimonial, en la cadena de bancos más importante de Francia.

—Ves eres un Gilipollas mimado. —Sonrió con satisfacción pero el albino se enojó y le borró es sonrisa al decir:

—Si yo hago todo eso por tres meses, tú no aceptaras jugar en el equipo de Fútbol nacional durante la olimpiadas que son el año que viene.

—¿Qué estás loco? Es mi sueño ganar la medalla de oro para Japón, derrotar a las americanas que se creen las dueñas del mundo.—Ardieron sus ojos de ira.

Rangiku se llevo sus manos a su boca emocionada, por qué Karin fue la que convenció a su hijo que se quedara ya que él solo fue por dos semanas.

—¿Miedo? Gilipollas.— Le devolvió el insulto.

—No, acepto, si no lo logras tú que me darás.

— El sueldo de dos años.

—No quiero tu maldito dinero,el fútbol no vale esa cantidad de dinero. Es mi vida, mi sueño, mi pasión y me insultas con el maldito dinero. —Le gritó mientras lo sacudía como si fuera un muñeco de trapo. Ichigho quien escuchó todo quería estrangularla ya que era una buena lana.

—Acepta el dinero. —Gritó desesperado— puedes ir al campeonato mundial de la sub diecisiete, ¿Qué importan las Olimpiadas de Londres? Ya tendrás otras, eres demasiado joven.

—Ichi-Nii, mis sueños no tienen precio, que no me comprenden.— Decía llorando mientras sacudía ahora a su hermano y Tôshirô al mismo tiempo.

Karin los soltó y sonrió con malicia y dijo:

—Sí fallas,le darás tres años de salario a mi hermano y lo nombrarás jefe del SPA, y te quedarás a vivir durante un año en el pueblo.

—Que no es mucho. —Se sorprendió y se quejó el albino, mientras alzaba una ceja.

—Tú perderás dinero y tiempo, YO perderé un sueño y eso no se paga con nada— le gritó indignada y ofendida.

—Está bien, acepto.— Se disculpó con la morena pero añadió con malicia—Lastima por ti no iras a Londres.

—Voy por que voy, así tenga que vender mi alma, juro que perderás. —Dijo ganandose secretamente la admiración de Tôshirô por su coraje y valentía por defender su sueño y el respeto de los demás que escucharon atentamente la platica.

Rangiki al igual que Gin que escuchó todo sonrieron sabían que Tôshirô terminaría quedandose en el pueblo.

—Tu novia te llavará a arrastras a París, ya que hormona mata neuronas y tú ya no tienes anda que matar.

—Estos tres meses serán las vacaciones que siempre hemos deseado y no hables de mi novia.

—No hables de mi novia— le imitó, provocando la ira del albino por ser tan atrevida y descarada, nunca había conocido a nadie como Karin Kurosaki y eso le alegró y aterró por igual.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Aquí queda el primer capitulo de la historia un beso y un abrazo, gracias por leer y recuerden los comentarios son gratis y son como los besos alegran a quién los recibe.


End file.
